goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Khan's Revenge
Khan's Revenge is an added-on alliance-based event for the Nomad Invasion event. It was introduced in late 2017. This add-on is similar to the Legion of the Daimyo for the Samurai Invasion event in that it is for Legendary players only. Castle lords can attack a tall structure called the Khan camp to increase its rage and eventually trigger a counterattack on the player. There are also rewards from doing this camp as well (as long as you have attacked the camp at least one time in the event). Khan Camp Located near the alliance leader (but remains the same attack distance of 2 units), the Khan camp starts at level 85 and is 5% stronger than nomad camps. It can be attacked by alliance members that are lvl 70+ for both Khan tablets and rage. The camp levels up when a certain amount of rage is earned. The base amount of rage gained per attack is 100, but can be increased with Rage banners (at +1% per banner). Like a maximum level nomad camp, the Khan camp retains the same defence setup across multiple attacks, and has a cooldown period (in this case one which increases every time you as an individual attack the camp), however this setup does change after a seemingly random number of attacks. After the entire alliance has collected a certain amount of rage points, the Khan camp levels up, and resets the time it takes to cool down after an attack. However, it also increases the strength of its defences and counter-attacks, and increases the amount of rage needed to level up again. Enrage When an individual castle lord gains enough rage from attacking the Khan camp, they have the option to enrage the Khan camp, triggering a relatively strong counterattack to their main castle, the strongest of any non-player castle in the game. Successfully defending against the counterattack earns you Khan medals, which can be traded at the Khan medal merchant tab in the Herald of the Invasion camp. Defence setups The correct defence setup for an incoming Khan attack depends on the individual attack of course, but there are some general rules to follow which should make defence less messy. If you have a incoming attack of 340 troops with a 50/50 commander, you shouldn't need to much help, but at the higher levels, you can get incoming attacks of more than 2000 troops, in which case these tips may be more necessary. First of all, it is worth mentioning that incoming Khan attacks generally have powerful commanders. Their strength varies from attack to attack, and although they are certainly not as strong as some of the commanders owned by real players, they are far more powerful than any other NPC commander. While the strength also varies depending on the level of the Khan camp, an example commander might be: * +80% combat strength for melee units * +80% combat strength for ranged units * -100% wall protection * -100% gate protection * -70% moat protection * +30% unit limit (flanks or front) However, these values can be lower in some cases (60% melee and ranged etc), or higher (90% strength, -150% wall etc). Due to the strength of the commanders used, it is recommended to use a powerful castellan (though you should obviously try to use a strong castellan for all incoming attacks). At a minimum, you would probably want an 80/80 cast (ideally 90/90 or higher with the new relic equipment, even up to 150), with good fortification bonuses and, if possible, high unit limits. Since a lot of the fighting should be done on the wall, courtyard strength is not as important, however it is of course a bonus. Good examples of castellans might be the Trinkets of the Everwinter Soldier set, the Armor of the Woodland Nymphs set, Kala's Mysteries, Armor of the Easterb Raiders etc. Equipment sets such as the Garments of the Shadow Sorcerer set are not recommended, as many of the bonuses they provide are for attacks by castle lords only. Unless you have very powerful tools and a great castellan, you shouldn't look to defend Khan attacks above lvl 90 with less than 320 troops on the wall (again, the more the merrier).You certainly shouldn't look to defend 2 flanks or a flank and the centre without a high number on the wall, perhaps 400-450. One of the main tips for defence against Khan attacks is to see how many mantlets there are on any one flank. If a flank has 40+ shield walls, you should defend using 100% melee troops and lime bombs. Anything less than 40 shield walls, incuding for instance 20 iron mantlets and 20 shield walls, and you should defend with 100% ranged troops and arrow slits. If you have an incoming attack with a flank and the middle being attacked, it may be worth simply focusing on defending the middle, as defending both can be difficult, especially if you have a low unit limit. The main takeaway here is not to bite off more than you can chew; if you only defend the centre, the remaining flank will still be crushed in the courtyard, assuming you have more than 500 troops there (though you should have many thousands). Ideally, you want to use the best troops and tools for any attack, however if you want to save rubies or your precious veteran defenders, using coin troops and medium ruby tools (bulwarks instead of arrow slits, swamp snappers instead of fire moats etc). However, it is worth noting that it is not recommended to use troops any weaker than Royal scouts and sentinels, and not to use coin/resource tools like flaming arrows. There should be no excuse for running out of +50% ranged tools and +33% melee tools, as both can be bought from the nomad invasion shop for khan tablets. Rewards Every time the Khan camp levels up, all participating alliance members gain Khan medals. The rewards in the Khan medal merchant shop are as follows: Category:Events Category:Legendary Category:Nomad Invasion